Não
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Bella não sabia falar não. - Fic para o Projeto Love, Sex and Magic do Fórum Voldemort Day. - PWP - Paul/Bella/Jacob


**N.A.:** _Galera, fic PWP, não vou me desculpar por nenhuma vírgula aqui, ok? Fic feita para o Projeto Love, Sex and Magic (Projeto Multifandon NC17) do Fórum Voldemort Day._

 _Sem betagem, sorry._

* * *

 _ **Não**_

 _Não._

Essa era a única palavra que Bella não dizia nos últimos meses. Jacob e Paul haviam tomado conta de seus dias após o _imprinting_. E tudo começara com um tapa. Um tapa que Bella dera em Paul, levando Paul e Jacob a lutarem e ambos a olharem em seus olhos após. Bella soube naquele momento que nada, absolutamente nada, poderia ser feito para que parasse aquele trem que descarrilava a partir dali.

Jacob era o apaixonado, aquele que sempre amara Bella, mas agora tinha como tê-la. Paul era o que a odiava, mas que agora a queria tanto quanto Jacob. E Bella estava apenas aprendendo o que era ser amada de verdade pela primeira vez.

Era noite de fogueira e Bella estava sentada em um galho afastado, seus olhos castanhos percorriam todos os presentes, vendo que Quill, Paul e Jacob ainda não estavam ali, a ronda ainda não havia terminado. Leah passou com Seth a seu lado, ambos a olhando brevemente e acenando. Bella sabia que antes era a diferente por namorar um vampiro, agora era a diferente porque tinha dois _imprintings_.

Comeu um pequeno pedaço de marshmallow que estava em seu espeto ouvindo a música de um dos carros, a conversa e os sons da floresta atrás de si. Um galho se quebrou a sua direita e olhou naquela direção. Um lobo cinza a olhava da escuridão, os olhos brilhavam com a luz que a fogueira proporcionava. Bella suspirou, o lobo de Paul sempre a deixava sem fôlego.

"Hey." Jacob disse do outro lado dela, em pé, meio escondido pelas árvores.

"Hey." Bella disse virando-se para Jacob, ouvindo Paul se transformar, mas não se aproximar muito. "Porque estão aí?"

"Vem até aqui, Isabella."

Bella se virou e olhou Paul que estava sério. Ele sabia que ela odiava ser chamada de Isabella, mas ele fazia questão. Soltou o espeto no galho e foi em direção a ele, entrando por entre algumas árvores, ficando mais fora de vista dos outros. A cada passo que dava na direção de Paul, ele afastava-se mais um e Jacob a seguia, alguns passos afastado.

Ela sabia exatamente o que eles estavam querendo, pois era o que queria também. Já estavam sem conseguir ficarem sozinhos há semanas, e aquilo começava a tomar um pouco da sanidade dos três. Viu Paul seguir devagar para a própria casa, chegando pelas portas dos fundos. Sabia muito bem o que aconteceria assim que entrasse por aquela porta, e não perdeu tempo. O _imprinting_ tomava conta de sua cabeça quando estava com eles, e Bella precisava de seus lobos naquele momento.

Tirou a camiseta pela cabeça, jogando-a em algum lugar da cozinha quando entrou, Paul andava de frente para ela, de costas para os lugares, mas ele parecia ter decorado a casa. O viu seguir para a sala e tirou os tênis, jogando-os para os lados. Ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Jacob estava ali. Ambos estavam sem roupa. Deus, Bella já estava praticamente com o rosto em chamas ao pensar no que aconteceria.

Eles vinham prometendo que um dia eles ficariam juntos, os três. Mas Bella não havia previsto que seria hoje, que seria assim. Eles nunca haviam feito isso, eles 'respeitavam' o tempo individual que tinham com ela. Paul era o dominante, quando eles transavam, ele mostrava quem ele era na relação, o quanto ele queria que ela se submetesse a ele. E ele ensinara coisas que Bella achara que nunca faria com ninguém.

Jacob era o romântico, venerando e acariciando seu corpo sempre. Por isso, quando eles disseram que a queriam juntos, Bella não conseguiu ver isso acontecendo. Mas ali estava. Era aquela a hora de verem como isso aconteceria.

Abriu a calça jeans e a desceu por seu corpo, ficando de calcinha e sutiã, ambos brancos e simples. Jacob rosnou com a visão e Paul também, apesar de que Paul parecia mais desesperado.

"Isabella, vem aqui."

Bella virou-se novamente para Paul e seguiu em sua direção, ele estava sentado no sofá e ela sentou-se a seu lado. Jacob logo sentou do outro lado dela e Bella respirou profundamente. Era em momentos assim que seu corpo parecia estar totalmente aliviado, que parecia que sua alma estava completa. Sorriu enquanto sentia Jacob colar a boca em seu ombro direito, beijando e sugando a pele, abaixando a alça de seu sutiã. Olhou Paul nos olhos, ele a observava com atenção, vendo suas reações.

Não foi preciso dizer nada, Bella conhecia seus lobos apenas de olhá-los. Beijou Paul com força, sentindo as mãos de ambos começarem a correr seu corpo. Sabia muito bem que logo não haveria uma peça em seu corpo, mas naquele momento não ligou. Precisava deles mais do que já precisou de alguém em sua vida toda. Respirou fundo e deixou que eles guiassem como seria aquilo. Jacob descia beijos por sua espinha, as mãos soltando e retirando seu sutiã, jogando-o em algum lugar.

Paul já estava trilhando beijos para seus seios e quando ele os segurou e os sugou, Bella gemeu alto e estremeceu. Paul não era delicado como Jacob, seus beijos não deixavam pequenas carícias, seus beijos marcavam sua pele e arranhavam com força com os caninos, marcando território.

"Bella." Jacob sussurrou em seu ouvido, as mãos em sua cintura puxando o tecido de sua calcinha com força, rasgando-o sem grande esforço.

"Jacob." Bella disse sem fôlego tanto repreendê-lo, mas falhando miseravelmente. Paul riu contra seus seios, os dedos agora segurando seus cabelos enquanto sentia os dedos de Jacob descendo por sua barriga.

"É somente uma calcinha, Isabella. Podemos rasgar todas suas roupas e fazê-la ficar pelada para sempre."

Jacob riu com o som de indignação que Bella fez, mas ela não ligava para aquilo naquele momento. Jacob havia encontrado o caminho por entre suas pernas e Paul ainda sugava seus seios, segurando seus cabelos e empurrando sua cabeça para trás.

Seus gemidos ganharam volume. Não havia modo de esconder o que estava sentindo. Jacob estava com um dos dedos enterrado em seu corpo até onde conseguia com sua posição sentada, e Paul mordia e sugava seus seios na boca, marcando-os. Suas mãos tentavam tocá-los, mas eles esquivavam a todo momento.

Paul beijou todo seu rosto, mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto inclinava sua cabeça para trás e falava baixo contra sua boca.

"Lembra de semana passada?" Bella abriu os olhos brevemente sentindo Jacob beijar seu ombro e viu Paul olhá-lo. Eles estavam se fitando, conversando sem palavras. Bella sentiu-se excluída. Os olhos dele voltaram aos seus por alguns segundos. "Lembra quando te fodi por trás?" Jacob rosnou de satisfação e mordeu o ombro de Bella, a dor fazendo-a fechar os olhos por um segundo. Os abriu quando Paul a beijou com força na boca. "Vou fazer isso de novo."

Bella gemeu com força dentro da boca de Paul, Jacob moveu o dedo dentro dela, os corpos colando-se ao dela com força, provando o quanto eles a queriam. Ela precisava deles, precisava que eles precisassem dela na mesma quantidade.

Em um segundo eles mudaram de posição, Bella estava sentada no colo de Jacob, abraçando-o, beijando sua boca, deslizando as mãos por seus ombros e sentindo-o se guiar para dentro dela devagar, deslizando milímetro por milímetro. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados com força. Era sempre assim. Ela sempre achava que eles eram grandes demais para ela, que o _imprinting_ havia errado ao escolhê-la para ser deles. Mas ao final, eles encaixavam perfeitamente. Bella sentiu Jacob inteiro dentro de si e gemeu, movendo o quadril devagar, seus joelhos raspando no tecido do sofá. Queria o frenesi que sabia que logo chegaria, arrastando-a para uma satisfação sem igual. Mas ainda não havia terminado. Enquanto Jacob a beijava, sugando sua língua e movia devagar o quadril, Bella sentiu Paul parar atrás de si, sua boca criando vergões em sua nuca e costas, as mãos segurando seu quadril devagar. Era aquele momento. Ela sabia que eles uma hora a teriam juntos, mas não imaginava que estaria tão perdida em prazer que nem ao menos ficaria com vergonha do que estava fazendo.

"Paul."

Bella soubera no momento em que Paul aparecera no box de sua casa com o rosto descontrolado de prazer na semana anterior, que o sexo seria diferente. Ele entrara no box e a virara de costas, abrindo suas pernas sem cerimônia e dizendo com todas as letras o que faria com ela. Bella sentira seu rosto pegando fogo e tentara avisar que nunca fizera aquilo, mas ele não se importou. Entrou devagar e com paciência no corpo dela por trás, ficando alguns segundos parados quando ela reclamou de dor. Mas Bella faria tudo por seus lobos, e o prazer que sentira com Paul naquele dia a deixara sem fôlego por vários outros dias.

Virou o rosto para trás, olhando Paul. Os músculos dos braços e peito estavam tensos, ele estava parado, tremendo, querendo se mover, mas sabia que precisava esperar que ela se acostumasse com ele e Jacob dentro de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. E Bella estava tão cheia. Nunca em sua vida achara que estaria tão completa, mas estava.

Jacob acariciou seus seios e moveu devagar o quadril, Bella gemeu e estremeceu, sentindo que Paul apoiava o peito em suas costas, beijando e mordendo seus ombros. O movimento de ambos começou devagar e Bella descontrolou-se após os primeiros minutos. Um orgasmo avassalador tomou conta do corpo dela, a sensação de felicidade inundando o corpo e deixando-a mole.

Paul aproveitou esse momento para empurrar o quadril com mais força, sincronizando com Jacob enquanto um entrava o outro saia do corpo de Bella. Bella gemia alto. Paul a segurava no lugar enquanto Jacob a empurrava contra Paul, ambos entravam e saiam de seu corpo com força, buscando a própria satisfação. Paul rosnava e dizia obscenidades em seu ouvido enquanto Jacob beijava seus seios e dizia o quanto a amava. Bella não conseguia dizer nada, era um prazer indescritível que sentia naquele momento, um novo orgasmo se construindo em seu corpo, o segundo em tão pouco tempo.

Quando jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou o nome dos dois, Paul a mordeu no ombro, o quadril jogado para frente, totalmente enterrado dentro de seu corpo, tendo o próprio orgasmo. Jacob arrastou os dentes por seus seios, mordendo o direito, marcando-a e também gozando junto com eles. Os três desabaram no sofá, Paul saindo devagar do corpo de Bella, Jacob deixando-a se sentar no sofá, acariciando suas pernas enquanto ela apoiava no peito de Paul e o sentia tirar seus cabelos do rosto.

"A Bella de um ano atrás não faria isso."

Jacob riu e viu Bella olhá-lo séria.

"A Bella de um ano atrás não era seu _imprinting_ ainda." Fechou os olhos, sem fôlego.

"A Bella de um ano atrás não tinha essa bela bunda." Paul disse e beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e o olhou.

"O Paul de um ano atrás não tinha esse corpo."

Jacob riu e avançou pelo sofá beijando Bella devagar enquanto Paul acariciava os cabelos molhados de suor dela. Bella sabia que essas provocações não eram nada. Ali estavam dois lobos que ela amava e que a amavam. E nada, nem ninguém os separaria agora.

 _Fim_


End file.
